choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Kristof Jensen
Kristof, a character in the Nightbound book, was a werewolf and the Alpha of the New Orleans' pack. He was first seen in Chapter 3. Appearance In human form, Kristof had light brown eyes, brown hair and tan skin. He had a full beard. He wore an olive-green sleeveless top and a claw necklace. In werewolf form, Kristof had blue bordering on gray eyes and gray fur. Personality Chapters Nightbound Nightbound * Chapter 3: A Den of Wolves * Chapter 5: Into the Bayou * Chapter 6: Descent into Darkness * Chapter 14: Into Darkness (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 16: What Comes After (Mentioned) Bloodbound Book 2 * Chapter 4: The Collected (Mentioned) Relationships Octavia Although you do not see her interacting with Kristof in the present, when you touch his Tear, you are drawn into a memory of him with her hunting a bear. It appears that they are either mates or she is in a high position in his pack. In Chapter 6, it is mentioned that she was Kristof's second in command for years and will most likely become the Pack's new Alpha after Kristof is killed by the Bloodwraith. Cal Lowell Cal is a member of Kristof's pack. In Bloodbound, Book 2, Chapter 4, Cal mentions that he was sent by Kristof to get the skull of Noktos, an artifact deeply important to the pack. However, it was only a rumor used to lure Cal (or any unsuspecting werewolf) into a trap. After being freed by Your Character (Bloodbound), Cal returns home empty-handed. At Kristof's lodge, Cal plays the piano. When he goes off with you and Nik to find his brother (unbeknownst to Kristof) and ends up taking Donny's place in the fight against the Minotaur, Kristof is livid. He expected to be asked for permission to do such a thing, and doing it without his sanction brings shame to the pack. However, when you and Nik tell Kristof how Cal beat the Minotaur and instead brought pride to the pack, Kristof is pleased. Although Cal isn't quite fond of his Alpha, he still feels the pain of Kristof's death in his core. Nik Ryder In Chapter 3, Nik is reluctant to go to Kristof for Hunter's Sage, but is forced to since Luc had none to sell. There, you discover that Nik killed Jimbo, a member of Kristof's pack, because Jimbo was a bloodlust killing spree, butchering four innocent people. Nik had tried to reason with him to stand down but to no avail. Nik's reasons do not appease Kristof, who orders you both to leave before a fight ensues. In Chapter 5, after rescuing Donny from The Persephone, Kristof asks why Nik needs the Hunter's Sage and when he discovers it is to track down a bloodwraith, Kristof gives Nik the plant with the promise to allow Kristof to kill the bloodwraith himself. Unfortunately, the bloodwraith was set on a new mission - this time to kill Kristof instead of you - and when it does, the pack blames Nik, Cal, and you for bringing the bloodwraith upon them. Your Character You first encounter Kristof after entering his private hunting lodge, as he promptly boots you out the door. In Chapter 5, after the bloodwraith drains the life out of Kristof's body, you, Nik, and Cal (with the help of Katherine) fight to leave the area as the pack turns on you. Gallery Other Looks Kristof wolf.png|Werewolf Form Miscellaneous KristofJensen'sMonsterTearinCh.3.png|Monster Tear Trivia * He resembles Nikolai Petrov from Veil of Secrets. * He shares the same forename as Kristof, a Rooks applicant in The Heist: Monaco. * The name Kristof is of Greek origin and means "to bearing, to carrying Christ". It's a common variant of the name Christopher. ** The surname Jensen is of Scandinavian origin and means "child of John". It's a variant of the English surname Johnson. The name John is of English, Hebrew and Greek origin, which means "God is gracious". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Nightbound' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Deceased Category:Werewolves